Nelson Mandela/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela waves to cheering fans as he walks with Prime Minister Brian Mulroney on his arrival in Ottawa for a three-day visit to Canada in 1990. (William DeKay / Canadian Press file photo) Jean Chrétien - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Former South African President Nelson Mandela dances to choir music beside Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien during a ceremony to make Mandela an honorary Canadian citizen at the Museum of Civilization in Hull, Quebec, November 19, 2001. Mandela, who was jailed for 27 years by South Africa’s apartheid rulers, is only the second foreigner to receive the distinction. Picture: REUTERS/Shaun Best Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela & Jimmy Carter. The Elders 2017 George H. W. Bush - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela (left) with then-President George H.W. Bush during his visit to the White House in June 1990. (DOUGH MILLS/AP) Bill Clinton - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Old friends: Former US President Bill Clinton (R) sharing a joke with former South African President Nelson Mandela (L) at Mandela's private residence in Johannesburg, South Africa in 2005. EPA George W. Bush - Nelson Mandela.jpg| NELSON MANDELA AND GEORGE W. BUSH, 2001. President Bush has a chat with Nelson Mandela in the Rose Garden on Nov. 12, 2001. Photo: PABLO MARTINEZ MONSIVAIS/AP Donald Trump - Nelson Mandela.jpg| With Nelson Mandela and third wife Melania, New York - 2005. América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Gran lazo de Mandela con los mexicanos. El Informador Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Fidel Castro chats with Nelson Mandela after addressing the South African Parliament on September 4, 1998. Mike Hutchings: Reuters América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Mandela junto a Menem en una cumbre del Mercosur en Ushuaia, julio de 1998. Foto: Archivo La Nación Fernando de la Rúa - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Fernando de la Rúa le entregó la Llave de la Ciudad el 23 de septiembre de 1998. Foto: Archivo La Nación Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Nelson Mandela.jpg| PROTOCOLO DE USHUAIA. FCS - UDELAR Brasil * Ver Fernando Collor de Mello - Nelson Mandela.jpg| 20 de novembro, o senador Fernando Collor de Mello (PTB) recorda o legado de Zumbi dos Palmares e rememora o exemplo de Nelson Mandela . Fernando Collor - O Senador de Alagoas. Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Nelson Mandela.jpg| FHC e Nelson Mandela em evento de condecoração mútua na África do Sul (1996). Fundação FHC Lula da Silva - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Lula da Silva e Nelson Mandela em 2008. RICARDO STUCKER Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Nelson Mandela.jpg| PROTOCOLO DE USHUAIA. FCS - UDELAR Nelson Mandela - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Standing behind Nelson Mandela, from left to right, are: Cassam Uteem, Ricardo Lagos, Ketumile Masire and Lionel Jospin Foto: Fundación Nelson Mandela. Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Participación del Presidente Pastrana en la XII Cumbre de Países No Alineados (NOAL) en Sudáfrica. Reunión con el presidente Nelson Mandela. APA Juan Manuel Santos - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos, presidente, en 1994 con Nelson Mandela. Foto: Archivo personal (Zona Cero) Paraguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Nelson Mandela.jpg| PROTOCOLO DE USHUAIA. FCS - UDELAR Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Carlos Andrés Pérez recordó que “mientras los negros y blancos no puedan sentarse en los mismos pupitres de las universidades y de las escuelas, el apartheid seguirá vivo en Sudáfrica” La Patilla Fuentes Categoría:Nelson Mandela